From DE 10 2008 028 834 A1 a generic filter element is known, comprising two end discs and a filter medium arranged in between. The two end discs in this case are orientated inclined to each other or at least comprise surfaces that are inclined to each other, wherein the known filter element is designed annularly closed. Through inclined arrangement of the two end discs to each other it is possible to utilise construction spaces which have not been usable hitherto.
Filter elements, in particular air filter elements, are a popular and indispensible part of modern motor vehicle engines and employed in almost all motor vehicles. There, the object of the filter elements is to clean and particularly free of suspended matter the intake air provided for the combustion, which under certain conditions could create damages during the combustion in the combustion engine. Considering modern engine compartments however it is evident that these have ever less free construction space and that even construction spaces that have not been accessed in the past, for example such as are very rugged, are exploited for function components.